Once an infant begins to turn its head with neck extension, suckling becomes an active oral pattern with large up and down, forward/back and lateral or excursive movements of the jaw; and rhythmic peristaltic forward/back movement of a cupped tongue. The newborn's respiratory function is characterized by obligatory nasal breathing because of the close approximation of the tongue to the soft palate which can obstruct oral airway patency.